


Get Out

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai just wished that his parents would stop fighting.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 27: Tears & "Stay quiet."





	Get Out

Judai flinched as something hit the wall in the living room. His parents were fighting again. That's the only thing they did these days. Work and fight. About each other, about Yubel, about Judai. Judai wished that they'd come home less. It was easier for everyone when they were doing their own thing. 

As it was, Judai would have to be the one to leave the house. Again. He carefully tip toed past the closed living room door. Not much further and he could get out. He'd stay away for a few hours like he always did, maybe even buy some dinner. 

He bit his lip when he felt Yubel's hands cover his ears. It helped block out the sound, but the words had long since been burned into his brain.

_Take better care of your demon spawn!_

_MY demon spawn? If you didn't give him that card we wouldn't be in this situation!_

_We wouldn't be in this situation if you acted like a proper mother!_

_Raising a child isn't only the mother's job! If you hate having a kid so much, why did you stop me from getting rid of him?_

Judai tried to blink the blurriness of his vision away. No, he couldn't cry. Not now. Yet his body refused to listen. He could feel the sobs trying to force their way out of his mouth. 

Yubel kissed the top of his head. Calm flowed into him through that bond he had with no other monster before Yubel. It was followed by words. Spoken in that voice only he could ever hear.

"Stay quiet. You're doing so good. Just a little longer. You're almost there. You're being so strong."

Judai gritted his teeth and endured. He swallowed down his sobs and ignored the sound of more things breaking. Just long enough until he had his shoes on and closed the door behind him. He ran away as fast as he could. Tears freely streamed down his face. Yubel still right beside him.


End file.
